


Stupid Adora.

by hereforthehurts



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is blaming herself as usual and her friends had enough of that, Adora loves them fiercly, Caretaking, Exhaustion, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Glimbow, Glimmer and Catra shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Vomiting, best friend road trip, catradora, emeto, sick catra, sick glimmer, taken from my numerous voltron fics that nobody wants to read anymore but is too good to waste.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthehurts/pseuds/hereforthehurts
Summary: Catra and Glimmer gets sick with a bug on their space roadtrip. Caretaking and shenanigans ensues.CW: Vomiting, exhaustion
Relationships: Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160





	Stupid Adora.

**Author's Note:**

> First emeto blog in ao3 ??? Pog 😌😌
> 
> I literally have so many V*ltron poisonous-dangerous-planets-and-one-of-them-gets-really-sick-or-injured scenarios in my laptop but DAMN don't it hurt to recall those V*ltron memories so here i am morphing it into she-ra ,,,, big brain moment
> 
> Probably gonna continue this into a series but idk yet :-) ok enjoy

Adora didn’t know how long she’s been holding on to Catra’s shoulder, trying to prevent her limp, exhausted body from falling face first into the bucket below her. Her hand kept rubbing on her warm, clammy back, trying to offer as much comfort as she can. She wished she could do more than this, but Bow had assured her that she was doing all that she can. And with the crew being in space and isolated from their headquarters in Etheria until they land safely on their next destination, Adora had to agree, whether she liked it or not. She could only hope that it would die down sooner or later, whatever this is. With Catra getting little to no sleep and not being able to keep anything down, she was beginning to get really worried.  
  
“Ugh. I am _never_ going back to that planet ever again,” Catra managed to groan between her heavy breaths. It was the first words Adora had heard come out of her mouth besides incoherent mumbling for days, and she couldn’t help but laugh at that. That should be a good sign, right?  
  
“Don’t laugh,” Catra whines. “I’m serious.”  
  
Adora shook her head, still smiling at her. “I know, I know. I’m sorry. We’re never going back there, I promise—I think Glimmer would agree.”  
  
“Thank god, then— _hic—_ ” a forced gag cuts her words short. She coughs harshly, fingers grasping on Adora’s sleep shorts, feeling her contents rising up to her throat. The discomfort made her eyes water, mouth open in anticipation as she squeezed the tears out of her eyes.  
  
“Easy,” Adora mutters into her ear, pressing her forehead against Catra’s shoulder. She could feel the heat radiating from her neck, worrying her even more—how long has it been since she last checked her temperature? “Easy, Catra, I’ve got you. Deep breaths.”  
  
“ _Can’t,”_ she coughs, spitting hotly into the bucket. “It—hurts— _fuck—”_  
  
“I know, I know, I’m sorry,” Adora pressed a small kiss on her shoulder softly. “It’s better out than in, love. Get it all out.” She listens to Catra’s heavy, labored breaths, her muscles straining in order to get her contents out. She heard a small splatter into the bucket, and then another one, and then another—Adora couldn’t help but wince at that. She pats on her back, muttering soft, comforting words into her ears, disappointed that she couldn’t do more to help ease her pain.  
  
When the round finally ends, Catra slumps back into her arms, coughing and swallowing as she tried to even her breaths out. Adora dabs the cold, wet cloth on her forehead, laying her back on the bed, careful not to jostle her too much. “Are you good?”  
  
Catra shook her head.  
  
She gave her a soft, sympathetic smile, pulling the covers up to her shoulder. “I’m going to rinse this out. I’ll be right back, okay?”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
“Promise.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“How’s Glimmer?”  
  
Bow shrugs.   
  
“Bad?”  
  
He nods. “Catra?”  
  
“The same, I guess.”  
  
That pretty much sums up the conversation Adora and Bow had been having since both of their girlfriends got sick. They were saving on their energy, only seeing each other out of their rooms when they use the bathroom, eat, or needs wash vomit off something. “Who’s navigating?” She asks.  
  
“Entrapta,” Bow tells her. “But it’s usually on autopilot. Don’t worry, she rests.”  
  
“Hmm.” Adora sighs, running her face with cold water to refresh herself. Without She-ra, she probably would’ve collapsed, too. The planet they visited only had very few inhabitants, most of whom lived in an encased greenhouse-like dome and most likely had enhanced immune system from living off a poisonous planet for so many years. Entrapta had warned them that everything in that planet would be dangerous—but yet Adora pushed on with it. And wherever she goes, the rest of her friends goes, too. They probably wouldn’t be sick right now if she wasn’t so fucking stubborn.  
  
God, this was all her fault.  
  
“Hey.” Bow nudges her elbow. “I know that face. Stop that.”  
  
Adora laughs—he really _does_ know her well. “I can’t help it. If only I—”  
  
“—don’t,” He warns, raising his eyebrows. “You promised you’ll stop.”  
  
“Damn.” She groans, and they both shared a small grin. It was good to be joking again when she spent almost twenty four hours full worrying. “You’re good at this.”  
  
Bow smiles before standing up again, looking as if he was trying to blink out the exhaustion from his head. “Right. I should go back to Glimmer.” He sighs. “I’ll see you in a few hours, Adora.”  
  
“Bow, wait—” Adora calls before he could walk away. “You look… tired.”  
  
“I am.” He shrugs at her, not even attempting to assure her like how he always would. “Haven’t slept in a while, now. Aren’t you tired?”  
  
“Yeah.” She shrugs. “But, I might have an idea.”  
  
He frowns. “What idea?”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Her idea was to nest in one room, all four of them. When Bow brought Glimmer in, she looked just about as terrible as Catra is. He piled them next to each other and they both share the same, exhausted look that seemed to say, _“God, we are never going back to that hell of a planet,”_ before closing their eyes again.  
  
“I’ll take first watch,” Adora offers when they finally settled in, arms and legs entangled until none of them could make out which one was whose. It was warm, _way_ too warm, but at least they could finally rest without worrying who’s going to watch over the other. And judging from how fast Bow fell asleep, it was definitely worth it.  
  
Adora smiles and pressed a kiss into Catra’s forehead, then Glimmer’s. Her heart aches when as she watched them frown and swallow every few minutes to keep their contents down. She didn’t have to go to that planet, but yet she insisted. If she didn’t, they all would be fine right now. Why couldn’t she stop endangering the people she loves?  
  
“Shut up, Adora.”  
  
She frowns in confusion at that. “Wh—I didn’t say anything.”  
  
“I can hear you think from here,” Catra mumbles. “Stop.”  
  
“Whatr’ you thinking about, anyway?” Glimmer spoke up beside her, eyes still closed.  
  
“Nothing.” Adora shrugs. “Just… I’m sorry I put you guys in danger. Now you’re all sick and tired while being stranded in space.”  
  
“Not your fault,” Glimmer tells her.  
  
“No, it definitely is,” Catra says, a smile tugging on the corner of her mouth. “Everything is Adora’s fault.”  
  
“Hmm,” Glimmer hums, smiling too, quickly picking up on Catra’s humor. “Yeah, yeah.”  
  
They share another look, one that Adora had seen so many times before—she knew _exactly_ what it meant. _Stupid Adora,_ they said. _  
  
_She couldn’t help but smile at that. _God, she loves them so much._ “Yeah, yeah.”

  
_Stupid Adora._  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr blog!!](https://hereforthehurts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
